Stay
by Carolinastorm
Summary: Ino and Yamato have been having a secret affair, but Ino's husband is starting to get suspicious. Her husband has a drinking problem and has been getting rough with her. TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE IN LATER CHAPTERS. Originally I was listening to "Leave the Lights On" by Meiko when I was writing this. ALSO I OWN NOTHING! All characters except OC are Masashi Kishimoto's.
1. Disclaimer

ALSO I OWN NOTHING for this entire story! All characters (except OC) are Masashi Kishimoto's and belong to the Naruto franchise. No harm intended and no copy-write intended. Just thought it was an interesting story line. Most of my writing is inspired by music so if you ever wanna know what playlist I listen to just hit me up.


	2. Chapter 1

"He's waiting for me." Ino said to the ground, "I should go."

Yamato grabbed her wrist, "You know he doesn't care about you."

"We play this little game every few weeks where we pretend this is okay and I can't do it anymore. He's going to find out." She flipped the lock on his door and prepared to open it when his palm slammed on it keeping it from opening.

"Does he make you want him? Does he make you cum?" Yamato whispered in her ear from behind. "Let me give you the thing he never gives you, isn't that why you come to me?" Yamato kissed the back of her neck and she shivered. "We both know you don't want to leave."

"Even if I don't, I need to, it's gotten too complicated. We've been doing this for months and he's starting to get suspicious. We are going nowhere. We can't and you know it." Ino attempted to move away again and he stopped her.

"Don't make me work this hard for what we both want. This will be the last time."

Ino relocked his door and placed her head against the cool wood and sighed. "Okay."

She felt his rough palms slide up her shirt and around the front to grip her breasts. As always her breath hitched the moment his skin connected with hers. He placed his body against the back of hers as he worked her nipples through the fabric of her bra and placed kisses on her neck. Slowly one hand worked its way down her stomach to her pants and undid them. He slipped his hand inside and started teasing her by rubbing everywhere but her clit. Her breathing had picked up and she was growing wet with anticipation. She knew him, knew he liked to take things incredibly slow and tender with the foreplay but needed speed and roughness to come. He would break lesser woman but being a shinobi she was able to withstand his pounding. He was dominant in the bed but occasionally liked her on top. She knew all this about him. He liked to cuddle in the aftermath of the act and never made her feel cheap or dirty. He just wanted to hold her. They always did it in the dark. All the lights out, all the windows closed. They didn't make much noise either. Quiet moans and gasps were as loud as they got.

This was a secret. Something neither of them should have ever gotten involved in. She was married to a shinobi from the code breaking unit and he was a captain for the Anbu team she occasionally joined. The first time had been after spending weeks undercover where the sexual tension had pulled them both incredibly tight before it snapped and he took her against a wall in a motel on the way back from the completed mission. She had never experienced that with anyone including her husband. She knew her marriage was a mistake but in the aftermath of the war and losing her father she was over emotional and fell into her husband's arms. He drank too much. He too had lost a lot of comrades in the war and he was having trouble dealing with his own trauma. He would be rough occasionally but he never really hurt her but he also never really loved her either which she supposed would have hurt if she had loved him.

She was brought out of thought by Yamato's growl in her ear. "Stop thinking so much, it's killing the mood," he nipped her earlobe and the fire burning in her doubled. He added just enough pressure on her clit to excite her then moved away. She grabbed his hand and brought him back to her clit. "I need you quick tonight," she let out and he turned her around. She slipped out of her shorts and pulled her shirt over her head. He went in on her neck while she worked his belt and pants off of him. He released her bra and sucked on her nipples causing quiet moans to slip from her lips. She freed his dick from his pants and boxers and pumped him slowly giving him some of the foreplay he wanted. She fell to her knees and took him in her mouth.

He liked this part but for him being inside her was his favorite part. She worked the tip bobbing her head and occasionally swallowing and humming with him in her throat. He fisted his hands into her hair and pushed himself deeper into her throat. She released him with a pop and stood up when he pulled up on her hair to let her know he wanted her to stand. He picked her up and placed her on the table. He grabbed her legs and slid her to the edge so she was barely sitting on the table.

He looked into her eyes as he slowly slid into her heat. It was something he always did, looked into her eyes when he entered her. He hitched her legs higher on his hips and used quick shallow thrusts to start things. After a few minutes of her moaning and panting he started slamming completely into her rocking the table with his thrusts. He buried himself to the hilt with each snap of his hips and would pull himself almost all the way out each time he pulled back. She had her hands on his shoulders to anchor herself and her nails digging into his skin told him she was close. He started pounding full force into her warmth and her back arched with his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back and closed at the pleasure of him ramming her. He angled her hips and hit her in the spot only he knew how to hit and she came hard on his dick.

He felt her muscles clamp down around his dick and came as deep as he could in her. He pumped a few more times letting her pussy milk him completely. He was sweating and drained. He was laying with his head on her chest kissing her ribs and catching his breath. He wanted nothing but to hold her and go to bed. Her breathing started to come back to normal and he pulled out of her to let her go clean up and put her clothes back on. She was going to go back to her husband so he had no right to hold her. After she dressed he swallowed hard and spoke in a low pleading, "stay."

She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, "I can't," she choked out. And flew open the door letting the cold air in and rushed out. She heard his fist hitting the wall and his curses. Each time she did this it was harder to leave. She had fallen in love with him somewhere between the late night talks and making love and going back home was something she dreaded most days. She hoped she didn't smell like him. Normally she would shower quickly to remove his scent but it was already really late. Even if she didn't love her husband this wasn't the type of girl she was. Her father would be so disappointed in her. She let a few tears fall as she worked across the roof tops to her home. And then steeled herself for her husband's questions as she entered their home.


	3. Chapter 2

"It's late," he said from his spot at the table. The smell of alcohol hit her full force and she wanted to vomit from the stench. He obviously had been on a bender and she felt slightly ashamed and guilty. Like maybe if she was home more he wouldn't need to drink as much. "More work?" He slurred out.

"Yes, Anbu work for the next mission," she said smiling at her husband. "Sorry, let's get you to bed babe." She walked towards him.

He stood and fell towards her. She caught his dead weight and started working towards their room.

"I know you're lying," he sounded hurt and angry.

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying sweetie, come on you need to sleep this off." She replied.

Suddenly he over powered her and slammed her against the wall. "Stop fucking lying!" He growled. "Who is it slut?"

She shivered. She could knock him out but part of her knew she deserved his anger. "No one, you're over thinking this again. Please. I'm tired too, let's go to bed and I'll nurse your headache in the morning and we can spend all day in bed together like we used to." She was starting to feel uncomfortable with his weight pressing her so harshly against the wall. The stench of smoke on his clothes was mixing with the strong scent of alcohol on his breath and she really was feeling nauseous. He grabbed her arms and pulled and slammed her back into the wall shaking her.

"Dammit! Who the fuck is he?" He growled again tightening his grip so it was painful. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?! Did you think people wouldn't talk about my whore of a wife? How many times have I gotten his sloppy seconds huh?" He was slamming her back into the wall with each question. "Or do you fuck me in the morning and then let him suck my cum out of your cunt? Does he like the taste of me on his tongue huh?"

"Baby please, we need sleep. You're being really rough with me right now and you know what the alcohol does to you. Please, you're hurting me." Tears had formed in her eyes. His grip was getting extremely tight and he was bruising her upper arms. She would heal them before he could see. He was always sorry when he sobered up and would swear to never drink again. She started hiding the bruises from him so he wouldn't remember his actions. She always felt doubly guilty when he apologized. "People are going to talk because they don't want us to be happy. Please can we sleep?" Tears started to stream down her cheeks from the pain and the guilt. She reached for his face to kiss his lips and he smacked her. "Don't kiss me whore. Walk me to the bed." He stumbled but she did as he told her to her cheek still stinging and tears falling silently to the ground. She made sure he was in the bed and covered up with a bucket next to the bed so when he threw up he'd have a place to do it. He could never make it to the bathroom. She placed two aspirin and a glass of water on his night stand in case she was called in to work in the middle of the night. She walked to the kitchen to make food for herself but realized she wasn't hungry so sat at the table and cried. Letting her grief take her as she cried for her poor decisions and for the loss of comrades and her father. She thought about calling Shikamaru since he understood. But he would demand to know what else happened. Being her oldest friends and teammates he and Choji always knew her better than anyone else. They could read her like a book due to being linked mentally with her more often than not. Choji would be busy with his new wife and she didn't want to wake him up or interrupt. She looked at the clock. 1 am. She heard her husband start to vomit and she walked to the edge of their room to make sure he wasn't choking on it. She looked at the deep purple bruises coming in on her arm and returned to the kitchen to heal them. She had left the lights off and let the green glow fill the room as she removed all evidence of her husband's anger from her skin. She couldn't reach her back if there were any bruises but those could be counted as training injuries if anyone saw them. She healed the stinging in her cheek last. He would have left a mark there too but she didn't want anyone asking questions about her home life. She could handle this if she wanted to but she knew she deserved this. She sighed as she heard him start to vomit again. When he stopped she went to her room and changed while he was out. She climbed in her side of the bed and laid there until he vomited again. She rubbed his back lovingly helping him feel better as he groaned in pain and the uncomfortableness of his situation. This happened most nights. When she was sure he was done throwing up she would use some of her chakra to heal the effects of his drinking like his sore throat. He liked her in these moments. Maybe she shouldn't because she was enabling him but she wanted to do something for him. She cared about him even if she didn't love him. He had been there to comfort her through her nightmares when they first married. He would only drink one or two times a month and he'd spend mornings and nights in bed with her talking about their comrades and her father. He would tell her stories of his family and childhood and they would sleep in each other's arms. She felt safe with him and what she felt was probably as close to love as she's ever been. When his drinking got worse she started pleading with him to stop but he didn't. She wasn't enough to stop him and she started taking more missions and more shifts at the hospital to get away from him. She partly blamed herself for his drinking getting so bad because her being away so much had made his loneliness worse. His friends would bring him home passed out and make comments about her never being there. They didn't like her and they blamed her for his condition as well. She acted like she didn't care but in reality the truth of their thoughts stung. She laid away from her husband facing the wall. She knew she wouldn't sleep. Most nights she didn't but not sleeping kept her own nightmares at bay and outside of being tired she didn't mind too much. She could always take a soldier pill. They tasted horrible but she had gotten used to the taste. She had 6 months of little to no sleep and soldier pills were one of the few things keeping her going.

Around 6am she finally got out of bed. She ran a healing hand over her husband's body and walked into the bathroom to shower. She walked to the kitchen when she was done. He would wake up soon and he wouldn't want much food but she knew he liked to have toast and juice the morning after a bender so she popped a couple pieces in the toaster and got out the juice to set his spot. He didn't notice her lack of eating. She walking back into her room to grab a soldier pill and start on her make up for the morning to make her look a little more refreshed than she felt. The bags and dark circles under her eyes were getting worse. She slept on missions only because she made herself. And she would grab an hour or so at the hospital on her lunch breaks. She heard him moving in the room and got out of the bathroom so he could use it. "Good morning" she said quietly.

"Hello there," he replied with his own smile "I know I'm the one who drank but do you think you could fix my headache Hun."

"Of course," she put healing hands on his head and worked her chakra into him to stop his head from pounding.

"You're an angel," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'd kiss you but I know my breath is horrendous since I was throwing up last night." He smiled at her. "Thank you my love."

She smiled back and hugged him placing her cheek against his bare chest. "I sat out toast and juice. I figured you'd want something light."

"Thanks let me shower and I'll come get it. Working this morning?"

"Not till 11. I took a later shift and told Tsunade I needed some time at home since I've been away a lot lately." She saw his eyes darken and she wondered if he was remembering last night. She had hoped he wouldn't remember their conversation or his actions. She released him and shooed him in the direction of the bathroom to shower. She didn't want to relive the conversation just yet. He had been more forceful last night than he had in the past.

She bit down on the soldier pill she had grabbed earlier and drank juice to rid the taste from her mouth. She started to think she might need to take two at a time. Her body was getting used to the effects of one. She was pondering this as her husband entered the kitchen wearing only his boxer briefs. He was a gorgeous man. Naturally tan and muscled. He towered over her with his height but she fit to him well. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on top of hers. They stood there looking at the flowers and the birds in the garden. "What are your plans today?" She asked him. "Going into work?"

"Yes we're working on breaking a code but I told them I'd be a little late. Can we talk?"

She kept her tone light, "aren't we already doing that?" She laughed. He squeezed her and then released to sit down at the table and started eating.

"Did I...hurt you last night?" He asked heavily.

"No of course not." She smiled. "You were upset but you know I can handle myself with you."

"I'm gonna stop drinking so much. I know I slapped you. I know sometimes I leave bruises on your arms and you heal them to hide them. You shouldn't do that. Make me see the monster I am when I drink hun." He shook his head guilt flooding him. "I don't want to hurt you. But the alcohol fills my head with all these lies and notions and I can't control myself."

"It's okay. I'm not helping by being away so much. I'm going to start being home more. I plan on asking the Hokage to take me out of the Anbu rotation. I think it's time to focus on us you know?"

"Yeah that'd be nice." He smiled.

His full smile was breath taking. He had straight teeth and a dimple in his left cheek. It's what had pulled her to him to begin with. She had seen his pain but when he smiled her heart had flipped. She could love him. She knew if she just stopped the affair and the hours away she could learn to love him fully. They could start a family and things would be okay.

"Eat up and we're going back to bed." She winked at him. "We have 3 hours before I have to be at work and we're gonna spend them working on us." She smiled.

They laid in bed talking for the first hour and he told her what they were working on in the code unit. She had curled herself around him and was content. After that the mood changed and they started kissing. He rolled her over and took his time with the foreplay for once. When he entered her he took his time. After a while both had worked up a sweat and she was close to coming when he came in her and pulled out. He left her wanting and Yamato's words came back to her. "Let me give you what he never does" she heard him whisper. Her husband climbed out of bed to shower. She needed to clean herself. He always left the bed after making love. He didn't touch her. He left her feeling easy, cheap, and dirty when he did this. She curled into herself and pulled the covers over herself.

"That was great love. Thanks." He said as he dressed. "I gotta get to work though, sorry. Maybe tonight we can go a little longer." With that he left and she found herself cursing Yamato for ever showing her what it could feel like. She deserved this. She thought. She deserved all of it.


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SCENE!**

She made it to work with a soldier pill in her pocket to help her get through the long shift. She had thought about calling in sick but knew Sakura would be the only healer on duty if she did. A couple hours into her shift the pink hair kunoichi bounced toward Ino.

"Looking a little rough today pig," Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine just over worked with Anbu and the hospital but I'm gonna ask hokage to pull me off Anbu later today. I think it's too much." Ino yawned behind her hand. "I need to spend more time at home with my husband."

"I heard his friends had to carry him home last night. Sasuke and Naruto were out on the town celebrating something, who knows what though. Sasuke came home incredibly late and said I should make sure you're okay today. Did something happen last night?"

"Hmm? No. He was pretty drunk when I got home around midnight. Did you hear something I didn't?" Ino asked nonchalantly.

"Midnight? Where were you until midnight?" Sakura squinted her eyes. "Everything okay pig? The last time you were staying out this late for no reason you were having trouble dealing with the loss of your father..."

"I was doing Anbu prep stuff. Then I visited the cenotaph. I'm okay forehead. Honestly, you worry like a mother you know that!" Ino continued working in her files and pretending to be too busy to focus on the conversation. In reality she was having trouble concentrating. She had been there a couple hours and the soldier pill was wearing off. She walked to put away the file and slipped her hand in her pocket while she wasn't facing Sakura and popped the soldier pill into her mouth butting quickly and swallowing before Sakura could see. She really didn't need Sakura forcing rest on her. She'd never admit it but her husband's drinking was draining a lot of their funds and she needed the hours.

"What'd you just take?" Sakura had seen her after all.

"Nothing just something for a headache forehead now I have work to do and you're distracting me." Ino replied.

"Why didn't you just ask? I would have relieved your headache." Sakura said coming toward Ino with a hand out.

"I already took something so stop mothering me forehead," Ino said side stepping and then leaving the room.

Sakura frowned as she watched her leave.

Ino finished her shift late due to an emergency coming in. An apartment fire had burned some people and caused major smoke inhalation problems and even though she was exhausted she knew she had to stay and help especially since a few of them were children and that was her weak point. She wandered the streets around 1130 and thought about hitting the bars on the way to look for her husband. Then she thought better of it. Maybe she really would visit the cenotaph. She decided she was too tired and wandered home. When she walked in there was a whiskey bottle on the table empty and her husband wasn't there. She thought again she should probably go get him and bring him home but she really was exhausted. She walked heavily to their room and changed into a shirt and underwear. She was actually feeling tired and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Around 230am she heard the door bang open and her husband and his friends enter the home.

"Looks like that whore of a wife of yours is here for once. You know man you should really put her in her place. I heard she's fucking those teammates of hers. Nara? Was it?" One voice said.

"And the fat one." Another voice replied. "But I also heard she's banging her way through the Anbu too. How else would she work her way to the top but on her knees." They all laughed. She felt herself start to get angry then stopped and listened more.

"Maybe I will show her a lesson. Let her know she's mine and nobody else's." She heard her husband slur out and her blood ran cold. "You guys get out of here and leave her to me. I'm gonna show her how she's supposed to behave and she's never gonna touch another guy." The other guys laughed wickedly on their way out and told her husband to have fun.

Her husband yelled her name loudly and she jumped. She slowly got out of bed and worked her way to the kitchen where he had sat the night before waiting on her return. "Help me to our room slut." He grabbed her when she was near and yanked her toward him. She thought she might be better off to walk behind him instead of next to him tonight. She helped him stand again and felt his weight on her. Though his words were slurred slightly he wasn't as drunk as the night before. Maybe he was just talking manly to his friends. He could stand on his own and it appeared he was coherent enough to know his actions so he wouldn't hurt her. They were walking down the hall when he turned on her again and pinned her to the wall with his body. "Did your boyfriend come here tonight while I was gone? Is that why you're barely dressed? Or was he off fucking some other slut? Maybe he dumped you when he realized what a lousy lay you are? Hmm?"

She bristled at his words but kept quiet.

"So now you have nothing to say? No longer denying it huh? God and to think I trusted you. I loved you! You're the reason I drink! You know that? You're always off fucking someone else instead of pleasing your own husband." He gripped her upper arms again and she could feel the bruising starting.

"Please can we not do this tonight? I'm really tired from my shift" she was shaking. She didn't think she was really afraid but he was hurting her. She had no reason to be afraid of him she thought to herself. He'll snap out of it in a few and let go.

"I'm a different kind of tired baby." He whispered in her ear. "I'm tired of being made a fool by you. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm the one in the wrong. I'm your husband and you're gonna listen to me. Tomorrow you're gonna march your ass to the Hokage's office and take yourself out of the Anbu. Then you're gonna go to the hospital and demand fewer shifts. You're gonna be home more. You're gonna please me when, where, and how I want it you hear me. And don't heal your bruises. Leave them there so you can remember who you belong to."

"How dare-" she was cut off when he back handed her across the face. She gasped loudly and tears welled up in her eyes. "Stop" she choked out. "You're not being yourself. I can't leave the bruises people will ask questions and you know we're running low on money right now, I have to work as much as I can. I already told you I'll ask to be taken out of rotation for the Anbu. Just please stop."

"You think I care about people seeing bruises on you? Maybe then you can show the world how horrible a wife you are!" He grabbed her waist and slammed her against the opposite wall of the hall, knocking the breath out her. Once again pinning her with his body. He yanked her shirt off and she really started shivering this time from fear. He wouldn't she told herself. He wouldn't do this. She could feel his erection poking her lower stomach and swallowed hard. He picked her up and told her to wrap her legs around his waist. She complied but started trying to calm him down. He'd never been this angry with her before.

"Stop. Please. We can do this in the morning when I'm more prepared." She tried to reason with him.

"No, I'm taking you and you're gonna moan and scream my name do you understand?" He ripped her underwear off her and undid his pants.

"Stop. Don't. I'm not ready if you do it now it's gonna hurt me." She tried to push him off of her and put her legs down but he slammed her hard into the wall. She cried out from the pain as he continued to fumble with his pants. She elbowed him and bucked her hips to try to get him off but he turned her around and slammed her face into the wall. She felt woozy and her vision danced. He had grabbed her arms in his hold and she was fighting to free herself but the exhaustion was finally catching her and she was having trouble fighting back. He finally released himself and slammed into her core causing her to lurch and scream out in pain. Tears fell over and dropped to the ground as he thrust roughly into her tearing her vaginal walls. She tried begging him to stop but he grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly. She let out new screams of pain as he bit her shoulders in several places breaking the skin and leaving deep wounds. She could smell the metallic scent of blood with every thrust. She started to blackout as his speed increased and the last thing she felt was him coming in her.

She came to laying on the floor in intense pain. She could hear her husband vomiting in the bathroom and the water running in the bath. She curled into herself as she remember what had just happened. She could see blood on her thighs and in places it was mixed with his cum. She felt numb all over and when he emerged from the bathroom he walked towards her. She froze. "Look, I'm sorry." He started. "I was a little rough. But I ran you a bath to get you cleaned up so come on and I'll help you in there." He approached her again and she shrank away from him when he reached for her. "You know I didn't mean it Ino. Come on I'm not gonna hurt you." Again she flinched when he reached for her. "Listen here you little bitch. I said I was sorry now let me help you to your fucking bath. Then I'll go to bed but as soon as you're done I want you in my bed. Understand? And don't take too long." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. She screamed in pain as everything in her shifted and reopened. He pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She could smell the vomit. She tenderly climbed into the tub and began trying to wash her skin. Her pale skin was marked in several places with finger shaped bruises. Her wrists and hips sported matching full hand prints. She thought about healing them but was scared to since he told her not too. She reached back to feel the wounds on her shoulders and glanced at the door before trying to close up the wounds on her shoulders. As she sent the chakra to her hands she heard him move and stopped immediately. Outside of screaming in pain she hadn't spoken on made a sound since she had woken up from passing out. He knocked on the door and she finished wiping the blood off of her and drained the tub of the Crimson tinted water. He entered and dried her off gently. Her back was still bleeding and he ordered her to stop the bleeding but make sure the marks were still there. He told her to heal the bruising on her face but to wear long sleeves to cover the rest of the bruises. He walked her to the bed and tucked her in. He climbed in behind her causing her to flinch. He slowly brought her against him and held her. "I'm sorry," he whispered thickly in her ear. "I'm so sorry but I had to. Can't you see? I need people to know you're mine. And if you're covered in my marks you'll think twice about letting others fuck you. This is the only way to stop you from giving yourself away. I love you, can't you see that I'm doing this for us?" She felt tears drop onto her neck from his eyes. "Now let's sleep and tomorrow we'll start over okay? I promise I'll never do that again after tonight. And I'm gonna stop drinking and we're gonna look into starting a family. It'll be great. This is just one hard spot but I did this for us." With that he stopped talking and soon drifted off to sleep still holding her. She laid awake feeling a mixture of pain and numbness. Why didn't she stop him? Maybe she deserved this.


	5. Chapter 4

Around 7am his alarm went off and he released her and rose to change leaving her laying there.

"You're gonna go talk to the hokage this morning right?" He asked as he slipped his jounin vest over his shirt. She nodded. She still hadn't spoken and she wasn't sure she could. "Good. I'll see you tonight okay?" With that he leaned in and kissed her. She laid there and he sighed. "I love you." He said on his way out.

Ino laid there for another hour just staring at the wall. When her phone rang it was Sakura and she silenced it and then turned it off. She slowly rose as to not hurt herself more and attempted to walk to the bathroom. She sent chakra to her hand and healed what she could of her vagina without him knowing. She wasn't sure if he would be able to tell. She moved slow and showered off scrubbing her body until it was red. As she dried off she checked her back wounds and made sure they weren't getting infected. She dressed in her jounin attire and left the house deciding to walk instead because it would be less draining. She had already taken a soldier pill once and had another in her pocket. She was drained beyond belief and just wanted to collapse. As she weaved through the streets she made sure to stay away from the spots where shinobi were known to gather. She didn't want to see anyone. She was wearing long sleeves but she should have been burning up from the outside heat. It's was a major contrast to how she felt on the inside. Cold. Frigidly cold. She would shiver but her body was using all her strength to walk her to the hokage tower. She climbed the steps slowly as every step jarred her injuries causing her to winch. When she finally made it to the top she was winded. She took out the pills and popped two at one time. She knew they were warned against doing this but at this point she didn't care. She hadn't slept in a week and she just wanted to get this over with call in sick to work and lay back down. She knocked lightly on the Hokage's door.

"Enter," she heard. And walked through the door to face Kakashi. "Oh hello Ino, what can I do for you?"

She stood there. She hadn't spoken since before the incident last night and she knew her voice was going to come out rough.

"Is everything okay Ino?" Kakashi asked looking fully at her.

"Yes," she croaked out and then cleared her throat. "I-I'd like to be taken off Anbu rotation effective immediately." She finished quietly.

"Ino you know we ask that you give a month to find a replacement for the squad? May I ask your reasons? And why you need it so sudden?" Kakashi studied her as she thought of an excuse.

"I...I have been sick lord sixth and it has been draining my chakra. I honestly cannot guarantee the safety and wellbeing of my squad if I were to go on a mission at this time. I know this is quick but I need time to rest and recover sir. I do not want anyone's death on my hands, so, please remove me from rotation."

"Have you been seen by the Anbu medical director?" Kakashi asked sensing there was more to this. "It would make it easier to explain to the ranks of you had a doctor's note."

"I have not and I do not intend to, I am asking you to trust my judgement in this when I tell you I am not fit for Anbu status at this time." She swallowed knowing full well Kakashi could fine her and strip her jounin status for disobeying protocol.

"Fine." He sighed. "I trust you would let someone know if you were in trouble Ino. And I would appreciate it if you let at least Sakura do a quick physical on you." He smiled at her with his eyes.

"Everything is going great my lord, I'm just overworked. I will let Sakura do a checkup the next time I see her."

"Are you working a shift today? I'll let Tsunade know to give you some paid leave for a few days. You do look rather ragged. You may go."

She sighed relieved, "Thank you lord hokage."


	6. Chapter 5

It had only been a couple days but Yamato found himself wanting to see her. He had heard her husband had been on a couple benders the previous nights and he was always worried he would get rough with her one of these drunken nights. He was summoned by the hokage and he figured it was another mission so he dressed quickly and jumped roof tops to the tower. He'd get to see her he thought excitedly. When he arrived two other team members were there but she was not. He thought maybe she was running late and took his spot as captain. "Alright let's get started-" Kakashi spoke but Yamato cut him off.

"Sir we're missing a member."

"Yes if you'd let me finish you will know why." He said pointedly looking at Yamato. "As of today your team is short a medic. Dove has requested leave effective immediately and though this is not the normal protocol I have granted it. In the mean time until I can find you another medic to take her position you are expected to continue to train together as a team. Understood?"

Everyone stated their understanding but Yamato's mind was reeling. When he told her that would be the last time he didn't expect her to leave his squad. "Sir may I have a moment of your time to discuss something?"

"You two," Kakashi said point at the other team members, "you're dismissed."

When they were gone Yamato yanked off his mask and pulled back his hood. The outfit was starting to suffocate him suddenly. "Did she give a reason?!"

"It is a personal matter Tenzou." Kakashi said with finality looking Yamato in the eyes. "You are dismissed."

Yamato returned his gear and rushed out of Hokage tower. He had to find her. He had to know what she was thinking. He rushed home to change into regular jounin attire and headed towards the hospital.

"Hello Yamato." Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you by the hospital?"

"Hey Sakura. Nothing much I was looking for Ino. I have information I need to give her." He replied with his own smile but kept his eyes searching the various faces in the hospital.

"Well she's not here today. Called in sick. Actually Kakashi called in for her and requested she be given a few days leave. Everything okay? It's not bad news is it?" Sakura said studying him. "I know it's not my business but if it's bad news break it to her softly. She's been out of it the last couple days. I've offered to do a quick check up but she always brushes me off and tells me I'm mothering her. I just worry you know?"

"It's nothing too serious. Did you know she was leaving Anbu?" Yamato looked at her directly this time.

Sakura blew out a breath. "Yes. I'm guessing that's the urgent message. I know you were her captain. I'm worried about her. Like seriously worried Yamato. She hasn't answered any of my calls today and she turned her phone off. I was gonna stop by on my lunch break but if you're going I'll hold off for now. If you figure anything out let me know okay?"

"I will." With that Yamato pushed out of the doors of the hospital and headed towards Ino's home. The walk didn't take long and he contemplated not knocking. He could sense her chakra inside and didn't sense her husbands. He lifted his hand and knocked loudly. After a few moments he heard no movement and knocked again. He heard footsteps but no one was coming toward the door. "Ino I know you're in there." He yelled at the door. Finally he heard footsteps coming closer but the door didn't open.

"Go away." She said almost too quiet for him to hear through the door.

"Just open up. I want to hear why you left. Don't you think I deserve that much?" He heard the lock click and her hand hit the door knob but she didn't open it. "Please Ino. I need to know why."

She opened the door just a crack and stuck her face in the crack. "I'm exhausted." She said quietly not looking at him. "I just need some time off. I've been sick and it's taken a toll on my chakra. I'm not fit for duty so I asked to be removed. Also me and my husband are going to work on things and I need to be here more often."

"Ino why didn't you tell me you were sick? I care about you and you know that. It scared me when I was told this morning that you quit and Kakashi wouldn't tell me anything." Yamato tried to catch her eyes but she kept looking at the ground and away from him.

"Well now you know so I have to go. I'm sorry Yamato please don't come by here again." She went to shut the door and he slammed his hand into it.

"So that's just it? We spend all that time together and it's just over? Are you serious?

"I am married!" It was the first spark he'd seen in her since the conversation began. "Where did you honestly think anything between us would go? We'd be taboo whether we were secret or not and I can't handle the guilt anymore!" She hadn't moved out of the door or opened it any wider. She was shutting him out.

"Oh hello, Yamato is it?" He heard the voice behind him and saw Ino tense up. Yamato turned to meet Ino's husband with a smile.

"Yes it is. Pleased to meet you." Yamato shook his hand.

Ino's husband looked at Ino and locked eyes with her before turning back to Yamato. "What brings you out this way?"

"I had a message from the hokage to deliver and was about to pass it on." Yamato replied.

"Ino why don't you open the door further sweetheart and step out and talk to Yamato. I'm assuming this is Anbu related? But honey," he said turning to Ino as she stepped out in a jacket. "I thought you told me you were quitting that?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her hip tightly. She kept her head down to hide her wince. She hurt everywhere.

"I did. This morning. He was telling me where to turn in my things." Ino replied keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"Also lord hokage has requested you complete a debriefing with me as soon as possible." Yamato added and Ino's eyes shot up to look at him knowing he was lying. "Should only take a few hours and we could knock it out tonight if possible that way you can be done with it."

"That should be fine. I have some late work to do tonight anyway." Her husband laughed answering for her. "You know how that goes don't you Yamato? Being Anbu and all?"

"Definitely." Yamato agreed. "Well I'll see you later then. Nice to meet you finally." Yamato bowed to both and left.

After entering their home her husband shut and relocked the door. Ino started shivering again worried he was angry.

"That was interesting." Her husband said as he slipped out of his vest. "Does he visit all the woman in Anbu or just you?"

"He was letting me know the Hokage's decision regarding my request to stop performing Anbu duties." She could keep the quiver out of her voice.

Suddenly he flew across the room and slammed her by the neck against the wall in the kitchen. "Did you fuck him? Was he the one you were spending all those late nights with? Huh?" He was squeezing tight and she could feel her head spinning. "Answer me!"

"No" she squeaked out. "I can't breathe." She got out as she patted on his arm.

He loosened his grip on her but kept her against the wall. Suddenly he kissed her and she was worried there was going to be a repeat of the night before. "Sorry I lost myself there. It's just seeing how close he was to the door trying to talk to you it got to me a little. I trust you still know who you belong to?"

"Yes." She replied rubbing her neck. "I made dinner. It's your favorite. I also have a few days off from the hospital so I'll be home more."

"While you're out tonight I'll be at work with a few others working on a code. I'll probably be home late so don't wait up." He smiled at her. "This is delicious. You're such a good wife now that we've come to an understanding."

Ino kept her eyes down and realized she didn't know what time to head to Yamato's but it was 630 now and they always met up at 7. She didn't want to leave before her husband though. She knew Yamato had lied to get her to visit him. She would use tonight to break it off completely and she would stay away from him and ask him to do the same. She felt like she just wanted to go back to bed and pretend none of this ever happened. She felt so numb inside. She listened to her husband as he talked and nodded at the appropriate times but all she could think of was sleep. She prayed he was actually going to work and not drink tonight. After last night she was scared of him. She always thought she'd be able to fight back but last night she found she couldn't and that scared her even more. She needed time and space to get her head clear from everything. He said he wouldn't do it again and he had never done that before. He's just really amped up because his friends keep feeding him lies. Maybe these few days off will show him that they're lying.

"Ino?" Her husband waved a hand in front of her face. "I asked you when you were going to Yamato's for the debriefing."

"Oh sorry I'm just so tired I zoned out." She swallowed. "I wanted to wait until you went back to work so we could spend time together."

He laughed seeming to be back to his old self. "Well it's not very useful if you're zoning out." He grabbed her hand and she tried hard not to flinch. "Still jumpy after last night huh? I apologized Ino. I'm sorry. I really did lose it. It won't happen like that again okay? I promise. And I'm not planning on drinking for a few weeks. So calm down." He smiled his full smile at her except this time it didn't have the same effect on her.

"Okay." She said forcing herself to relax when he stood and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture and he squeezed her close. The embrace that used to make her feel cherished was now suffocating her but she was too scared to push him off.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I-I lo-love you t-too." She was shivering again. She was freezing. He noticed.

"You feel really cold are you feeling okay? Let me get your sweater and hold you to warm you up." He grabbed her sweater and helped her put it on and wrapped her in his arms again. "There you go. Well I'm going to head back to work. I'll see you when I get home...and you better be here." With that he threw his vest back on and left.


	7. Chapter 6

She walked to her room and grabbed soldier pills. After swallowing two she put the rest in her pocket. She went back to the kitchen to clean and realized it was about 9pm. She thought about not going to Yamato's but she had to break it for good before her husband really found out. She grabbed her shoes and made the way to Yamato's apartment. She again decided to walk due to her injuries. She saw Naruto ahead and she waited until he passed with Sasuke. Ino slipped out the other end of the alley so she could stay off the main path. When she reached Yamato's apartment it was 930. He was waiting for her. She knocked once and the door flew open. She walked in and surveyed the dark rooms. He was prepared to sleep with her again. All the blinds had been drawn. She felt him approach behind her but moved before he could crowd her in. She didn't want to be touched. She felt sick like this would lead to something she didn't want at home.

"Ino? What's wrong?" Yamato asked looking at her in the dim light. "You're jumpy."

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me," he started but she heard it in her husband's voice and backed to the wall.

"I'm not" she panted out. "I'm just sick, okay?" She closed her eyes and jumped and flinched when he touched her. She pulled away wincing "Don't."

"Ino?" Yamato had seen the wincing and the frightened look in her eyes when he told her not to lie to him. "Ino I'm not gonna hurt you, how could you think..." He let his voice trail off as the puzzle pieces clicked together. "He hurt you." He saw the guilt in her eyes at his statement and knew it was true. She didn't even try to deny it. "What did he do?" He couldn't keep the rage from trembling into his voice.

"It was an accident." She started knowing she was lying. She didn't want to admit that her husband had raped her. "Just let it go."

He reached for her causing her back to hit the wall and she shouted out in pain.

"Ino show me." Yamato demanded.

"No, let it go." Ino said again. She could feel that the wounds on her back had reopened and she was starting to worry it would bleed through. "I can handle myself."

She yelped when Yamato snatched her arm and lifted her sleeve before she could pull it back. He looked at her horrified. "He did this?"

"No." Ino said again. "Please let it go."

Yamato wrapped his arm around her slowly and held her. She didn't fight him but she didn't return the embrace. "Please" she whispered. "I'm just so tired."

He noticed the scent of blood and pulled her shirt off her to uncover darker bruises and the deep bites on her back that were now bleeding. She dropped to her knees and hugged herself. "Ino? What did he do? Did he..." He swallowed his rage. "Why did he bite you? Did he do this while you two were...?"

She just sat there letting her tears hit the floor. "I begged him to stop. He wouldn't though, he said I needed to learn my lesson." She was whispering and rocking herself. "Can I have my shirt back please? I need to go home. I need to be there before he is."

He gave her shirt back. "You're not going home. We're going to the hokage with this."

"No!" Ino tried to stand up. "We are not. He's my husband. It's my job to please him. I deserved that for what I've put him through. I am going home and you are going to keep your mouth shut." She winced and whimpered as she slid her shirt back on. She started toward the door.

"So you're gonna just go back to him? Ino He raped you! He covered you in bruises and bit you on the back several times. Not to mention with the way you're moving he probably tore you." Yamato ran a hand through his hair. "He's going to kill you!"

"What do you care? Huh? Why did you fuck me in the first place?! Why did you have to complicate this? I was fine until you showed me how much better it could be. Now I have ruined your life, his life, and mine because I'm selfish. I deserved his malice. I did this to myself and I deserve everything he has given me."

"Ino don't do this." Yamato begging. "I care because I love you. I have told you multiple times I care for you but I'm in love with you Ino. I can't think when you're near and I miss you when you're gone. I know you don't love him and now he's done this. Why are you going back to him? We can call the cops and have him arrested!"

"He told me he loves me too." She smiled sadly. "Right afterward, love doesn't mean much to me anymore. Goodbye Yamato. Please don't make this harder on me. If you love me then let me return to my husband." With that she walked out of his apartment. She was winded and she couldn't stop the tears. She walked slowly as it was hard to walk at all. She was exhausted she had not slept at all in three weeks. She wandered to the cenotaph and took the remaining soldier pills. There were four but she didn't care. The rain started and she realized she needed to head home before her husband got there. Dad she thought desperately. I'm so sorry dad, and Asuma. I have messed up so bad. I miss you both so much. I can't do this anymore. She started crying harder. She could smell the scent of blood from her wounds that were opened. She laid down at the base of the cenotaph as her vision grew blurry. She was so tired. She blacked out as that thought left her and her blood mixed with the rain water soaking her clothes and leaving a trail toward the grass.

Yamato had put a hole through his wall. How could she go back?! She was better than this. It was all his fault. He knew better. He knew she was married the first time he made love to her. At that point he was so infatuated with her he was too happy to care about her marriage. She had spoken of her husband in one of their nighttime chats and he gathered that neither loved each other. Tonight she had said that her husband had told her he loves her. Had things changed? Did it really matter? He raped her. He had told her he would keep quiet but he didn't trust her husband. His thoughts became too loud and he stormed out of his apartment to the nearest bar. Sitting down in the corner he had a good view of the bar and noticed the moment her husband walked in with his two friends. He walked to the bar and ordered a few drinks downing them quickly. Yamato watched him in disgust. He ordered several shots within the first 15 minutes and he got louder the more he drank. Yamato listened to their conversation wondering where Ino was and if she had gone home.

"I took care of it boys" he heard her husband say. "She never gonna touch another man. I made sure of it."

"About damn time man!" His friend added in. "I would've put that slut in her place a few months ago."

Yamato was about to stand up to knock her husband senseless when he felt a tug at his shirt. "Sit down." Kakashi said next to him. He didn't see or feel him come in.

"Kakashi he's a bastard!" Yamato said with quiet rage.

"You think I don't know that? I'm working on it but I need you to tell me what you know...about his and Ino's situation. Someone brought concerns of spousal abuse to my attention earlier today."

Yamato swallowed. He's the only one who knew everything. She would never talk to him again if he shared but he might never see her alive again if he didn't.

"He raped her. Last night or the night before. Left her covered in bruises and some pretty deep bites on her back that he gave to her while he was doing it. I saw them a little bit ago but she refused to say anything about it to the authorities and told me she was going back to him. I told her I loved her Senpai. I do, so much. But I know we were wrong. I just feel so guilty but I couldn't stop. I couldn't leave her alone. I was just so selfish. He may have broken her physically and finished breaking her mentally but I cracked her first. She thinks she deserved it. She told me..." At this Yamato's voice cracked. "She told me she deserved it and she truly believed that."

When Yamato finished Kakashi told him he'd talk to him later and left. Her husband continued to throw back shots and flirt with other women until he could barely walk. Yamato decided to leave but her husband caught sight of him on his way out.

"Ehhh Yamato!" He said laughing. "I trust my wife returned to our home after her meeting with you?"

"That is where she told me she was heading, yes." Yamato replied through gritted teeth. "I really must be going." With that Yamato broke free and sprinted out of the place. He ran into Sakura.


	8. Chapter 7

"Have you seen Ino? I can't find her anywhere." Sakura said in a rush.

"She left my place to go home after a meeting about an hour ago. She should be there." Yamato attempted to push past Sakura.

"She's not. I just came from there. I've called Shikamaru and Choji and nothing. You were my last resort." Sakura sighed and then admitted, "I know about you two's relationship. She told me a couple months ago while she was drunk at Hinata's bachelorette party. I also know her husband's hit her before. I've been worried because she's lost weight and she's not sleeping. And Sasuke heard her husband and his friends talking about putting her in her place last night. When she didn't answer her phone and turned it off I knew something had happened. We need to find her. Shikamaru and Choji are out searching as well."

Yamato took to the roof tops to head towards the gardens in town. She liked to think there.

Shikamaru had just searched team ten's training ground and he sent up a prayer to Asuma and his father to help him find her when he realized where she probably was. The rain was soaking them and the night was getting a lot colder. "Choji!" He had to yell over the roar of the falling rain. "The cenotaph!" Choji nodded and they took off in the direction of the cenotaph. It was the only place to pay the respects to both at one time. He raced as fast as he could to the monument. He saw a figure laying on the ground at the bottom and knew it was her. He raced to her side and dropped down. "Ino?!" She was deathly cold and his heart stopped. "Come on Ino wake up!" He saw a trail of blood running from her body and assessed her without moving her at first. He couldn't see what was bleeding but he needed to search for a pulse. He could just barely make out one and her breathing was also barely there. He picked her up and realized there was a bigger pool of blood under her. He raced to the hospital with her and yelled for Choji to let everyone know to meet them at the hospital.

Shikamaru burst through the doors of the hospital moments later yelling for help. Tsunade turned the corner about knock Shikamaru back through the doors for making so much noise in the hospital at midnight when she realized he was holding Ino in his arms passed out. "Nara, this way!" Tsunade rushed them to the first available room. "She's bleeding somewhere and her pulse is faint and breathing is shallow. We found her passed out on the ground at the cenotaph. She hasn't woken. There's been no response the entire time." Shikamaru couldn't stop the panic in his voice. Choji and Sakura rushed into the room seconds after them. Tsunade started pulling clothes off her torso first and everyone gasped when her arms and back were revealed. "Nara, Akimichi, out. Now!" She bellowed. "Sakura we need warmth she's hypothermic. How long was she out there?"

"I don't know. Yamato said she left his house around 10. I started looking for her after my shift ended at 11." Sakura ran out and returned with heated blankets.

Tsunade's glowing hands worked quickly on the bite wounds on Ino's shoulders. She stopped them from bleeding and then worked to warm her body and build her breathing and pulse. After she seemed stronger she still hadn't woke up and Tsunade thought something else might be wrong and ran a quick vital check and realized there was something wrong with her heart. "She's overdosing and from the signs it looks like soldier pills!" Tsunade shouted out. "Sakura I need the medication to counteract soldier pill over dose now!" With that Ino started seizing on the table as Sakura rushed out to grab the right medication. Yamato had joined the group and was pacing when he saw Shikamaru and Choji stand and burst into the room he followed. "Out! Now!" Tsunade screamed at the group as Ino was seizing under her hands. "Ino!" Shikamaru shouted out and Choji had to hold him back. Yamato moved forward as Sakura returned and Choji removed himself and Shikamaru from the room. Yamato could no longer hear. His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked closer. "Ino please! Wake up baby! Ino!" He started begging. "Ino please! I love you, don't leave me. Please!"

Yamato snapped to attention to find Tsunade yelling at him. "Get out of my hospital room now or I will have you arrested!" He felt Sakura pushing him toward the door as Ino continued to shake uncontrollably on the hospital bed.

Tsunade had to wait for the seizure to stop before she could administer the medication. When the seizure stopped Tsunade realized so did Ino's heart. She yelled for Sakura to get the shock paddles and charge them while she was administering the medication to counter act the overdose. As she finished the shot she told Sakura to shock Ino. Tsunade pumped Ino's chest then told Sakura to do it again at a higher charge. Ino's body jumped with each shock. The third time Tsunade felt her heart start to beat again and hooked her to a heart monitor. Ino still hadn't woken and Tsunade needed to finish her evaluation of Ino's condition. She undressed her lower half and saw hand print bruises running along her legs and hips. She sent chakra into her hands and assessed that Ino had multiple tears in her vaginal walls and had been raped recently. When her fists clenched Sakura asked the question Tsunade didn't want to put into words "was she raped?" Tsunade nodded and turned away to stalk to the door. "Do you know by who?" She asked Sakura before leaving. "I believe her husband did this to her ma'am." Tsunade bent the door handle as she gripped it. She flew open the door and faced Shikamaru, Choji, Yamato, and the rest of the Konoha 11. As she was about to speak Ino's husband stumbled in with Kakashi. "Where is my wife?! The hokage is making false accusations and I want her to clear this up!" He slurred his words.

Yamato stood up and punch him square in the jaw. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Her husband bellowed after losing his balance to the punch.

"Yamato!" Kakashi ordered "contain yourself!"

"Now where the fuck is my wife? She has some nerve lying to the hokage!" He yelled again.

This time Tsunade approached him and yanked him up by the collar. "Your wife, just died on my table!" She knew this was going to make it seem worse than it was but she needed to see her husband's reaction. His eyes widened and he squeezed out a "what?"

Behind her Yamato shook his head. "No! No, no, no!"

Silence overtook the group as Tsunade spoke again dragging Ino's husband away from the group "we had to restart her heart and do you know what we found!?" She was still holding him in the air by his collar. "She is covered in bruises and wounds. So how are you going to explain that?"

"She was sleeping with someone else. She was cheating on me. I had to let her know who she belonged to. Do you blame me? She's my wife and she was fucking other men! She made a fool out of me! It's not like it was a habit. It was one time and she was okay the next morning!"

"Anbu, remove this man from my sight. He'll be formally charged tomorrow." Kakashi spoke with a hard tone.

"...formally charged?" He husband questioned.

"With spousal abuse and rape." Tsunade supplied.

"Rape?! She's my wife, there's no such thing as rape in a marriage." With that Tsunade punched him. "Get this trash out of my hospital."

Yamato was still having a meltdown and Tsunade returned to the group to fill in the details at since they had moved away from the group and she was glad they didn't hear that Ino had been raped, that would be Ino's decision to share or not when she was ready. "She's not dead. Sorry for misleading you but we needed to see her husband's reaction. Her heart did stop though. She overdosed on soldier pills and also lost a lot of blood from her wounds. Her heart stopped from the overdose and we did have some trouble restarting it. Does anyone know how much she took?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay we'll run blood tests. If she has overdosed enough there is the risk that her heart will stop again. Was this intentional?"

"We didn't find a note. And I don't think so." Shikamaru replied. By now his wife had shown up and she had her arm around him helping support him. "Why was she covered in bruises? Did that bastard do this? Why didn't she let us know?"

"We have charged her husband, yes, as for the other questions...that's up to her to supply when she wakes." Kakashi spoke this time. "We'll be taking statements though within the next few days to complete the investigation."


	9. Chapter 8

"Ino has yet to respond to anything and there is no guarantee she will wake. I'll set up rooms for you guys to sleep if you want since I know from experience that none of you are leaving. You are welcome to sit out here and wait though. If you go in to visit only four max at a time and only for short periods. The only one allowed to stay longer is Sakura since she will be helping me monitor Ino's condition. Understand?"

Everyone agreed and Sakura went back to her patient to finish starting the IV for fluids and make sure the blood transfusion was going okay. She walked to Ino and covered her in more blankets. She rubbed her hair back from her face. "Oh pig, I'm so sorry. You should have told me. But don't worry he's going away. He's never gonna touch you again." Sakura sniffled and wiped her tears away. She made sure she was covered and told the group they could decide who's gonna enter first even though it was understood that Choji and Shikamaru would be first. She saw Yamato looking miserable in the corner and decided she'd try to get him alone with Ino. Though Ino never admitted it to anyone else when she told Sakura about them having an affair she admitted that she loved him and not the infatuation type that she felt when Ino thought she loved Sasuke. True love she felt deep in her soul. She talked about him and told her how he made her feel cherished and though she'd never tell him because she's married she did love him. She also told Sakura she needed to end the relationship because the guilt was eating at her. She also spoke about the occasional outbursts her husband had and that his drinking had gotten a lot worse to the extent that they were running behind on bills. It was the first time she had let her guard down since the first couple months after the war ended. When she got married they grew apart and the last few months Ino had become increasingly distant pushing off Sakura whenever she tried to talk to her in more of a passing conversation. Sakura had chalked it up to Ino's involvement in Anbu and trying to juggle her life. But now she wished she had pushed a little harder to get through to Ino and maybe things would have ended differently. Now her first and best friend was on the verge of dying. Shikamaru and Choji walked in with their wives and took seats by the sides of the bed. They grabbed her hands, Choji on the left and Shikamaru on the right. Shikamaru placed his head on the bed like it might all be too much and his wife rubbed his back while he cried. Choji had a stream of silent tears running down his face and his wife was holding his hand in both of hers comforting however she could. "You can't die Ino, we need you, and I know the temptation to join Asuma and our fathers is strong but we can't be Ino-Shika-Cho without Ino. You gotta have kids so it can continue on." Shikamaru was the first one to speak with trembling words.

"We love you Ino, we know it's probably hard right now because of all the pain that bastard put you through but we need you here and this time we're gonna protect you. We failed you but we're gonna try harder, just wake up okay?" Choji's voice cracked and he gripped Ino's hand tighter.

After a few minutes more everybody cleared out for the next wave. Shikamaru and Choji said they'd be in the hall and that they really didn't want to leave her side but they'd let the others get through with it. Hinata came in with a somber Naruto to bring flowers. Sasuke walked in behind them. He walked to Sakura and held her hand as Sakura held Ino's. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to support her somehow. Naruto spoke quietly for once but talked to fill the void of sound none the less. Hinata sat in Naruto's lap while he told Ino about everything he's done for the day. Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek on his way out. The others came and went including Kurenai. She talked about her and Asuma's child and how as much as Asuma would love to see her, she was still needed here. She left some of the poppies Asuma gave her before his death and then there was only Yamato who had yet to see her. Sakura checked everything and then walked out to see him sitting off in a corner by himself. "Everyone else has visited." Sakura stated. "Your turn."

"I don't deserve a turn." He said staring at his hands. "I caused this. If I had just left her alone she'd be safe right now."

"You and I both know that's not true." Sakura touched his arm. "Her husband's drinking caused this. As for the issue with the overdose we don't know the full details yet but she's not the type to give up easily."

"I just...I have caused her so much pain. I should have noticed the weight loss. I should have stopped it. Now..." He swallowed and shook his head. "She may not wake up. I may never hear her laugh again or see her eyes light up when she's happy. I may never hear her dreams as we lay in bed. Or be able to play with her hair after spending hours talking. I may never see her cheeks glow with anger or tell her she's cute when she's mad. I won't have her to remind me to water my plant because she can't stand seeing a plant or flower die due to a lack of maintenance. She won't be there to correct me as I fail at naming flowers. To know what I'm feeling without saying anything. I mean I'd give up holding her if it meant she lived. I could live alone. I could love her from afar if that's what she needed." He dropped his head into his hands.

"She told me she loved you." Sakura knew Ino might be mad but he needed to hear it. "She spent an hour telling me all the things she loved about you before I told her to stop. I made sure you would be walking in alone. I think she might be waiting for you."

He stood shakily and walked to Ino's room. He steeled himself before entering. Sakura had told him what he needed to hear. She loved him. He walked to her bedside slowly not sure what he could say. Sakura had walked in to check the vitals before she told him "you can lay with her if there's room. Just be careful of the wires and IV. She told me one of her favorite things about you was when you held her. She felt cherished. Loved. If anything changes just press the nurse call." With that Sakura left the room to take a short breather.


	10. Chapter 9

Yamato swallowed hard and removed his shoes. "I know you've been through a lot." He started. "I just want, no I need, to hold you. I need to know you're alive." He slowly climbed into the bed and positioned her against him being careful of the various cords and tubes connected to her. He breathed her in and held her as close as he dared hoping he wasn't hurting her. "I love you Ino and it's killing me to see you this way. I want so much to kill him but I know that will only lead to me going to jail and being further away from you. I'm just so sorry I couldn't protect you. All I wanted was you. I was so selfish pulling you from him but I was so happy with you even if it was stolen time. You make my heart skip a beat. You came in like a whirlwind and you changed everything in a good way. I'm so scared to lose you." He kissed her forehead. "Please come back to me. I know he told you he loved you but that's not true love. That's manipulation and I don't know how to show you my love is different but I will spend the rest of my life showing you if you just make it through this and wake up. Please." He pleaded. "Just stay." He knew his tears were landing on her and tried to stop but he couldn't. He kissed her lips this time and then pushed her hair back. He held her face in his free hand and placed his thumb on her pulse reassuring himself that she was, for the moment, alive. He placed his forehead against her hair and just held her. He was exhausted and started to doze off when he heard her moan. "Ino! Ino are you there? Wake up baby. Can you hear me?" He was afraid to hope. She moaned in pain again and he worried he was hurting her. Her eyes opened slowly and he hit the nurse call button.

"Yamato?" She croaked out. "I hurt."

"I know baby, I called the nurse and they're gonna give you something."

"What happened? Why am I here?" She was looking around.

Sakura burst through the door and rushed to Ino's side. She checked her vitals as she spoke. "Pig I swear, are you trying to give everyone a heart attack? I could strangle you!"

Ino asked again why she was there.

"You stupid, stupid girl" Sakura replied. "Shikamaru found you unresponsive at the cenotaph soaked to the bone and hypothermic. When we got you here we realized you overdosed on soldier pills and" Sakura choked up when she continued. "Your heart stopped Ino. You died on our table. Luckily you had me and Tsunade working on you and we brought you back. You've been unresponsive for a couple hours." Sakura was freely sobbing at this point. "We weren't sure you'd ever wake up you idiot! What were you thinking taking too many soldier pills?! You know the effects of that."

Ino realized she was naked stripped of her clothing and asked the question she dreaded. "You saw the bruises huh?"

"Yes...Ino...you could have told me. You know I would have helped. I love you, we all do. Losing you would have destroyed us. I'm gonna let the others know you're awake and get you something for the pain. If you don't want them knowing about you two, Yamato you better get out of the bed."

Yamato went to move and Ino grabbed his shirt. "Stay. Please. I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. While I was out I could hear you. I know you're feelings are true. You have always been different than him. Always. It's what made it so hard to leave each time. I love you too. I was so worried I was disappointing father by cheating on my husband but when my heart stopped I spoke with him. It was so nice to see him Yamato. I miss him so much. He told me what I needed to hear. He told me it'd be okay and that though people may disapprove at first it would eventually be old news. He told me he was proud of me and happy that I had finally found the love I deserved. He was just sad about the way it played out." As she finished speaking Shikamaru and Choji burst through the door almost pulling it off the hinges. They were quickly followed by the others.

"Ino!" They shouted. "Thank god you're alive!" Her team members rushed forward to hug her but Sakura stopped them.

"She's in pain, stop!" They froze, "I have to give her pain medication." She moved through the group and put the morphine into her IV. Ino relaxed immediately as her pain resided. Sakura checked her vitals again and then moved toward the back of the room to stand with Sasuke.

"Ino? Why is Yamato in your bed?" Choji was the first to address what everyone else was wondering.

"This is something I've struggled with and it may disappoint some of you but for the last couple of months we've been seeing each other. In that regard my husband was right, I was cheating on him, but I fell in love with Yamato. I've shut everyone out and I'm fixing that right now. My husband...drank. Heavily. He was rough with me a few times before this last incident and that's what really sent things over the edge." She pulled her bruised arms out from under the covers and heard gasps. "I know you all know about the overdose and it wasn't intentional. He used all our money and I was working as much as I could to make up for it. I also wasn't sleeping. We all have nightmares from our losses during the war and mine were keeping me awake. I haven't slept in weeks because every time I did I would have a nightmare. That's why I was taking soldier pills like I was. I was exhausted but I needed to go on. But I was so tired that one was no longer enough. The nights that I spent with Yamato were the only times I really slept in the past couple months. He keeps my nightmares away. It's how I knew I really did love him. I feel safe with him. So while I feel guilty about being unfaithful I also refuse to end things with Yamato." She smiled at Yamato when she finished the love for him showing in her eyes. She kissed him and he turned bright red from the attention.

"Ino we all love you. We just want to see you happy and if he makes you happy then we will back you in your decision no matter what. But let me say this, if you hurt her I won't be the only one to hurt you." Shikamaru was the one to speak.

Everyone agreed and Yamato swallowed hard before he spoke. "I don't plan on ever hurting her and I will never ever lay my hands on her. I can't promise I'll be the perfect husband but" he turned toward Ino, "if you'll have me, I'd like to try. And I know it's too soon right now to get married. You need time but I'm willing to wait for you."

"Yes. I'd like that." Ino said. "Now I love you all but I'd like to sleep more and I'd like Yamato to stay with me. So if you could clear out I promise I will be okay in a few days and we can celebrate then."

Everyone said they're goodbyes and cleared out.

Yamato wrapped his arms around her as she requested and held her close. She kissed him for a few moments before she started to drift off to sleep and he did as well.

A week later everyone met up for dinner at their favorite barbecue restaurant and she sat smiling next to Yamato. There had been a public trial and the word of her husband's abuse was brought out in the open. He was sentenced to jail and due to his crimes her marriage was ended immediately. A few people talked poorly about her and Yamato but her friends kept their promise supporting her. They had all got together and came up with the story to make it sound like he rescued her and spread that through the village and people were more accepting. Yamato eventually properly proposed and after a year they married. They both had never been happier. Yamato who had always thought he was sterile due to being worked on in Orochimaru's lab was ecstatic when Ino told him she was pregnant. She gave birth to a little girl who quickly became a daddy's girl and Yamato doted on both of them daily. Shikamaru and Choji ended up having children the same year and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho was formed. Yamato kept to his promise and showed her every day just how much he loves her and she returned his love fully.


End file.
